Transceiver circuits used for a variety of applications, such as for radio frequency transmission, have seen significant growth in their use and demand in their capabilities. For amplifiers used in these circuits, high efficiency and small size are desirable, yet have been difficult to achieve as these goals can be contradictory. In addition, many integrated amplifiers made on semiconductor substrate and devices used for such amplifiers exhibit undesirably high radio frequency (RF) losses. For different signals processed using impedance transformation based circuits, problems can result from mutual coupling between the signals.
Low noise amplifiers (LNA) are used in many RF transceivers, to amplify analog signals received by an antenna. For these circuits, noise behavior can be difficult to address. In addition, many approaches to address noise can require a significant amount of space within the transceiver, which exacerbates size issues as discussed above.
These and other issues have presented challenges to the implementation of RF circuits, and particularly of RF circuits susceptible to noise in connection with various substrates.